I Bought You A Rose
by Dramawriter
Summary: Part 2 for 'Not So Different' Will Luis realize that Sheridan's right before it's too late?


I Bought You A Rose  


  
Luis stood there unbelieving as to what just happened, he and Sheridan Crane had just kissed and he enjoyed it tremendously. He shook the thoughts out of his mind, she was gone by the time he had reached the door.  
  
"Damn ... why Sheridan ... why did you have to kiss me" He slowly walked back to his office to do some paper work he has started earlier.  
  
His mind wondered back to their kiss, to her words ... they did want the same things. Could he find them with her... a wife, a mother, a lover ... to be loved for who he was, just as she ... just as she does. How could he have been so blind? He jumped up grabbing his jacket as he went out the door after her ... wherever she would be. He first tried the Crane estate at her Cottage.  
  
"Sheridan!" He knocked on her door for several minutes, nothing. He left and ran up to the main house. Knocked on the door and waited. Pilar, his own mother answered.  
  
"Luis?"  
  
"Mama, is Sheridan here I have to see her."  
  
"Sorry, Luis no she's not. Why do you ask? I thought you disliked her."  
  
"Things Change... Bye Mama" He then took off back to his jeep and sped off to find her. He rode back into town parking his jeep at the local grocers and started walking down the sidewalk looking inside the stores for her familiar face but nothing.  
  
"Luis" A voice called out but he was so intensely looking for her he didn't notice.  
  
"Luis!" The person caught up with him stopping him in the middle of the street.  
  
"Hank" He seemed to be startled.  
  
"What are you doing, Luis?"  
  
"Looking for her." He offered no explanation.  
  
"For who, Luis?"  
  
"Her ... the woman... I love" He blurted.  
  
"Luis, you aren't making any sense..."  
  
"Sheridan" He simply said and walked off.  
  
"Sheridan? He has completely gone off his rocker..." He scoffed and walked away.  
  
Luis continued on his way to find her, he had to he now knew she was his destiny in life. He turned toward the ocean and that's when he spotted her sitting on the sand starring out into the ocean. He looked back and saw a flower shop and went in.  
  
"Yes, Sir How may I help you?" The florist said.  
  
"Hi, I want to get a single peach rose." He had remember she had said something about she always loved peach roses better than any other color.  
  
"For a girlfriend, wife?" She inquired.  
  
"A girlfriend, you could say ... or at least I hope so." He flashed a smile.  
  
"She's one lucky lady"  
  
"No, I'm one lucky man... I didn't think so until she opened my eyes, she's the one for me ... or at least I hope so."  
  
After he paid for the rose he headed down to the beach where he stood and watched the gentle breeze that came off the ocean blow through her short beautiful hair. She was captivating ... in one instant of truly seeing her. He made his way over to her dropping to his knees right behind her then waited the split second for her to look back to kiss her with intense passions that seemed to last an entire life time. They finally pulled away starring in each other's eyes with longing for their next kiss.  
  
"Why?" She asked him, he chuckled at her response to the kiss and his actions. She had a perplexed look on her face at his laugh.  
  
"I asked myself the same question ... the only answer I could come up with was that you opened my eyes to an entire world of love ... with you. That I would have never know. If you would like... I would, I want to give us a try."  
  
"What are you saying, Luis?"  
  
"I want to be with you ... kiss you ... make love with you, mostly I just want to love you for who you are nothing anything else. I now know how much you have been through in your life time, I realized it after you made me confront what I really thought about you and how I felt. None of it matters now, because... I'm falling in love with you," He told her for the first time, "it doesn't matter what you have done, it's the past. We will just let 'sleeping dogs lie' as they say."  
  
"Oh, Luis..." She pulled him to her kissing him with a consuming fire that enraptured them both in no time at all. They fell together back onto the sand still holding on to each other ... it soon turned into a tickling match, that neither of them one because they were too busy ... loving each other.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
